Soft
by Mishap-Happens101
Summary: A series of Drabbles for the PpgxRRb. Very entertaining! A must Read! Complete!


In exchange for not finishing my 3rd chapter for FF, I have presented you with a series of drabbles! More specifically BrickxBlossom but some of our other characters. Hope you enjoyed! RXR!

**Soft**

BrickxBlossom drabbles.

~!~

~MishapHappens-101~

It started off as a heated argument, which some how included getting into each others faces and sputtering out any word of profanity that each person knew. This was highly disliked and highly inappropriate in Blossom's eyes but if it meant showing HIM where his boundaries were when it came to leadership it was worth the humiliation. These arguments...yes THESE meaning more than one, was one of those things Blossom hated about HIM but it was also one of those things she loved. She couldn't hide the fact that she liked him.

Seeing that their faces were only millimeters apart and he was leaning in closer, he probably couldn't hide that fact either.

* * *

><p>"Ugh!" Blossom slammed into the school building, cracking it in half. "Blossom!" His sisters yelled off from a far distance.<p>

Brick slammed into her body, pinning her hands and legs in place. His dangerous red eyes were lit a flame and he had the most menacing of expressions on his face. He let one of her arms go and tightly gripped her chin.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again"

* * *

><p>Every girl was supposed to feel special on their prom night. Somehow Blossom wasn't feeling it. That was to say...until she saw HIM.<p>

He wore a black tuxedo with a red vest and tie. Her favorite colors.

She wanted to compliment him on his attire so badly but he was her sworn enemy and they weren't supposed to converse AT ALL. They _both_ knew that and the consequences it would bring.

"You look breathtaking" Brick whispered walking past her.

"Same for you"

* * *

><p>"No one likes a know it all!" Buttercup yelled from across the soccer field. Blossom huffed and crossed her arms.<p>

Brick was passing by with his hands tucked behind his head. "I do" he said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"You have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen"<p>

Blossom stared back at Brick's emotionless face. "What?"

"I'm not going to say it twice." He gently caressed her face and brought his lips close to hers. She backed away uncertainly. He smirked.

"You blush is gorgeous too"

* * *

><p>"You really like her don't you? Butch asked in a teasing tone.<p>

" What? No! Who in their right mind would like Blossom! Please!" Brick yelled defensively.

"I never said it was Blossom"

". . . . . ."

* * *

><p>Brick woke up to the blinding rays of the sun beaming through the pink glossy curtains. Life was grand. Here he was nice and healthy and cuddling up to the love of his life.<p>

Blossom stirred in bed. "Is everything all right sweetheart?"

"Everything's perfect"

* * *

><p>"Blossom..."<p>

Blossom turned around grumpily."What do you want? I thought we broke up?" She angrily brushed away some stray tears.

"I only broke up with you because...I was afraid of loving you..but now It doesn't matter...I need you...I Love You"

* * *

><p><strong>In a text:<strong>

Bloss: How's life?

Brick: It's alright

Bloss: why alright?

Brick: Cuz ur not in it

* * *

><p>Blossom was flung into another building. She appeared out of the rubble, beaten and bruised. Brick flew up to her, only a mere inches from her face.<p>

His fingers lingered on her cheek then trickled down to the tips of her hair. "The ends...their...soft"

He smirked and slowly his gaze lingered on her lips. He gently pressed his mouth onto hers. Her lips reluctantly moved in syn with his.

He pulled back slowly. "Just as I thought...their soft too"

* * *

><p><strong>Damsel in Distress<strong>

ButchxButtercup drabbles.

~!~

"You have something right there-"

"Where... here?"

"No lower... Higher"

"Where! Point to it?"

"It's right there!"

"Right where?"

Butch leaned over the table and captured Buttercup's lips in a smothering kiss. "Right there"

* * *

><p>"AAAK!" a volleyball smacked Buttercup dead in the center of her head causing her to fall face first on the hard cement floor.<p>

Butch laughed in the background.

She got up and clutched her bleeding nose. "Oh crap..." Butch whispered, seeing the damage he done.

He walked over to Buttercup. "Hey... Are you ok-"

Buttercup punched him in the face.

"Now were even."

* * *

><p>"Drop dead" Buttercup murmured dangerously under her breath to Butch.<p>

He smirked. "There's some things I wanna do first."

He grabbed her by the waist and clamped her arms behind her back with his. He crushed his lips onto hers, savoring the taste of her tongue.

"Okay I'm ready"

* * *

><p>"Wanna go see a movie?"<p>

"No"

"Hmm...go to the arcade?"

"No"

"Do something!"

"No!"

"Well why not!"

"Mitch, I'm seeing other people these days!"

"It's Butch isn't it?"

". . . . . . "

* * *

><p>"Stop with all these damn lies Butch! Your just using me aren't you! This whole time you were just using me! That's the only reason you said you loved me so you can get in my pants! I know your damn games! I-"<p>

"Buttercup..."

"WHAT!"

Butch gripped her into a tight embrace. He felt her shoulders droop .She grabbed his shirt and sobbed silently into it.

"Shut up...I Love You"

* * *

><p>I shuddered violently in the rain. I was soaking wet and yet there was no shelter. I started to panic.<p>

"Buttercup!"

A black figure ran toward me. It was Butch and he had a blanket with him.

"Don't worry I've got you!" He wrapped me in the blanket and gathered me into his arms bridal style.

Together we shot to the sky.

He came to rescue me... I was the damsel in distress...and he's was my knight in shining armor.

I grinned into his chest.

God he was so warm.

* * *

><p><strong>Popsicle Castle<strong>

BoomerxBubbles drabbles.

Bubbles tapped Boomer's shoulder repeatedly. "Yea?"

"How do you spel-"

"I L-O-V-E Y-O-U"

"That's cute Boomie...but I don't think that's how you spell Mammoth"

* * *

><p>Bubbles silently swung alone on the swings. It wasn't like her to be so gloomy like this but she had a good reason...a REALLY good reason.<p>

"What's up"

Her eyes met Boomer's sapphire pools.

"My boyfriend broke up with me..." she said sadly with her head hung down.

"Awe he didn't deserve you!" he said, flicking his hair out of his eyes. "No one deserves you except me."

Bubbles blushed madly as he tenderly held her hand. Together the two swung in silence alone.

* * *

><p>"Boomer"<p>

Boomer teasingly nibbled the top of Bubbles's lip. He then moved down and kissed her full force. Bubbles couldn't help but grin in to it.

"I Love you Boomie"

"I love you too Bubbs"

* * *

><p>"Roaarrr!"<p>

"No it's more like...Rawwwk!"

"No it's eeeeekkkkk!"

"No you have to move your lips in an 'O' position!"

"Like this?"

"That's it!"

"Now say Roaarrr!"

"Roaarrr!"

Buttercup stood at the living room entrance. Boomer and Bubbles looked up from the floor innocently. Buttercup shook her head and left.

"Okay back to business you almost had it!"

* * *

><p>Boomer stared in to the baby's eyes lovingly. He then stared at the mother. Bubbles smiled back at him. "He's beautiful" she whispered. "He resembles his father"<p>

"And his mother," Boomer added kissing her knuckles. The baby kicked and whined. "What should we name him?

Boomer thought for a second. "Brandon...we should name him Brandon" Bubbles smiled.

"Perfect"

* * *

><p>"Do you know what your doing?"<p>

"Not really..."

"Paste it there!"

"Okay.."

"Wait no!"

The Popsicle castle slowly toppled down. It made a portion sized heap on top of Bubbles' head. Boomer chuckled. "What?' Bubbles asked pouting.

"You look adorable"


End file.
